cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian Entente
*Secretary of State: Deviousfairie *Secretary of Defense: Supreme 142 *Secretary of the Interior: Baltus *Secretary of Economics: gingivitis khan *AppleMonster *Audran *Cardsrock32 *Cornelius *God of Salt *Kybernetes *Peeko *RudeBoy *Sethb *Smooth *SoonerNation *Typoninja *Shadow ---- *Secretary: Deviousfairie *Deputy: *Secretary: Supreme 142 *Deputy: Lieutenant Yenroh *Secretary: Baltus *Deputy: *Head of Recruitment: Komodo *Academy Principal: *Secretary: Gingivitis Khan *Deputy: Vladomir |teamsenate = goldielax25 of Ignatia |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://forums.viridianentente.com/ |joinurl = http://forums.viridianentente.com/register.php?do=signup |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ve |ircchannel = #ve |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Viridian%20Entente |statsdate = May 25, 2012 |totalnations = 206 |totalstrength = 7,876,440 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 38,235 |totalnukes = 2,609 |aidslots = 523 / 1,123 (46.57%) |rank = 11 |score = 31.09 }} The '''Viridian Entente' (commonly referred to as VE, Viridia, or the Entente) was reformed on September 17, 2007 by the merging of the Directorate and the Royal Dominion. It is the direct successor of the Early Viridian Entente which was originally founded on July 12, 2006, and disbanded on May 25, 2007. Considered one of the major alliances of the Cyberverse, Viridia is one of the two sanctioned alliances on the green team and is one of the driving forces of the planet's political scene. Charter The Charter of the Viridian Entente is the high law of the alliance. It outlines the conduct that should be observed by the membership, the structure of the government, and the process of becoming a member of the alliance. History The Viridian Entente has existed in CyberNations for over three years now. Through this time, the Entente has been a major player in many events that have taken place on Planet Bob. Government and Politics The Government of the Viridian Entente is outlined in the Charter of the Viridian Entente. It is divided into five distinct offices, which are further divided between the upper and lower governments, culminating at the Lord, Duke, and the Parliament; the supreme authority on Entente governance. Interaction and relationships with other alliances is maintained by the Parliament of the Viridian Entente in general, and the Secretary of State in particular. Governmental Structure The Government of the Viridan Entente is divided in many ways. Firstly, there is the Executive and Legislative Branches, which, combined, make the Judicial Branch when necessary. The highest members of these branches are collectively known as the Parliament of the Viridian Entente. The Executive Branch is known as the Office of the Lord, while the Legislative Branch is known as the Office of Parliament, usually known just as Parliament (or parliament), to distinguish it from the collective high government of both branches combined, which is known as the Parliament, in general. These two offices combined, along with each member's deputies, is known as the Upper Government. Office of the Lord The Office of the Lord is the Executive authority of the Viridian Entente. It is led by the Head of State and the Head of Government of the Entente, the Lord of the Entente. Directly beneath the Lord is the Duke of the Entente, who is his direct deputy and apparent heir. The office also consists of the Ministers of Awesome and the Dominus Emeritus, retired Parliament members and Lords who are tasked with the advisement of the Lord and Parliament Lord and Duke of the Entente The Lord of the Entente is charged with setting the overall goals and visions of the Entente, overseeing Parliament, affirming or vetoing legislation, protecting the Entente from outside forces, maintaining the organization of the alliance, and acting as its chief representative and diplomat. The Lord also appoints Secretaries, and the Ministers of Awesome. The Duke of the Entente is the Lord's deputy and apparent heir. It is his duty to assist and act on behalf of the Lord. The Duke is only denied three powers: the power to affirm or veto legislation, the power to declare war when not obligated by treaty, and the power to appoint Secretaries and Ministers of Awesome. *Lord: Goldielax25 *Duke: WarriorConcept Ministers of Awesome and Dominus Emeritus Ministers of Awesome are retired members of Parliament, specially appointed by the current or a former Lord to hold this title. They retain their previous status and access within the Entente, and function as an advisory council to the Parliament. Though, in the eyes of the Charter, these individuals hold no power, they are, generally, allowed to represent the Entente and her Government to other alliances. In times of emergency, Ministers of Awesome will assume de-facto control over certain aspects of the alliance in the absence of the Secretary or Deputy in question. Ministers of Awesome are also bound to represent the Membership of the Entente to the Parliament, to ensure that the Parliament is following the laws laid out in the Charter, and protect the integrity of the alliance and the Parliament, by unwritten law. Generally, the appointment of Minister of Awesome is held for life, even if an individual leaves of the Entente and comes back at a later time. Dominus Emeritus is a special title given to those Lords who have stepped down rule over the Entente. The title of Dominus Emeritus grants automatic Minister of Awesome status within the alliance, so long the Dominus Emeritus is a member. Dominus Emeritus literally means "retired Lord", and, though is a strictly ceremonial title, comes with a certain amount of weight in the governance of the alliance, and amongst the general membership. The title comes with a special medal to recognize the exhaustive amount of selflessness, dedication, and service retiring Lords have given to the Entente. List of Dominus Emeritus * Ardus * Argin * Cornelius * Egore * Impero * Peeko * Rayvon * Solaris Legislative The Legislative branch of the Viridian government is ruled by the fourth section of the Charter of the Viridian Entente. Five articles outline the Parliament, the legislative government of the Entente, which is comprised of four Secretaries appointed every month by the Lord himself, and the Duke of the Entente. The Parliament's main task is to ratify or reject amendments to the charter and create laws and policies. Each member has one vote in any given matter. All legislation requires a majority of votes to pass. Each Secretary is granted a respective department included total dominion over the affairs delegated to that particular department only submitting to the will of the Executive branch. These departments are as follows: the Department of Defense; responsible for coordination of war efforts, education the Viridian membership in the practice of warfare and maintaining the security of the Entente, The Department of State; responsible for seeking diplomatic relations with foreign alliances through establishment of foreign embassies, maintaining established embassies, welcoming foreign ambassadors into the Entente and maintaining good relations with these ambassadors, the Department of the Interior; responsible for investigating violations of the Charter, admitting, recruiting and ensuring the welfare of new members, the Academy, and Homeland Security, and punishment of members breaking the passed legislation of the Entente, and the Department of Economics; responsible for maintaining the Bank of Viridia, the Technology and Trade Stores. *Secretary of State: deviousfairie *Secretary of Defense: Supreme 142 *Secretary of the Interior: Baltus *Secretary of Economics: Gingivitis Khan Current Government Politics International Relations Treaties Treaties of the Viridian Entente Former Blocs Wars The Viridian Entente has participated in many wars throughout our history, the majority being major conflicts on Planet Bob. List of Wars See also Category:Viridian Entente Category:Re-established alliances Category:Sanctioned Alliances